


Letting Loose

by Applesaday



Series: Countless Lifetimes [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Emma's returning from a long day of cleaning up Storybrooke from the latest attack and finds Regina totally and completely drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I know it's been a long while, but I promise I'll get to everyone's requests eventually!
> 
> Here's the next one, I hope everyone enjoys this little story!

_Comedy_

**Summary:** Emma's returning from a long day of cleaning up Storybrooke from the latest attack and finds Regina totally and completely drunk.

 **Prompted by:** cynarabueno - I always wanted some sort of crack/fun story about Emma and Regina getting like really inebriated. One could act really weird / childish until the other put the puzzle together and see why.

 **Warnings:** Only Emma and Regina consuming copious amounts of alcohol.

* * *

Emma felt completely drained. The town's latest attack had stemmed from the arrival of a troll that had quite a sinus problem. To say everyone now tensed whenever someone sneezed gave quite an idea of how bad it was.

As she parked in the driveway, she let out a sigh. Finally, she could relax at home with her girlfriend. She had just moved in with Regina a week ago, and she truly felt at home having unpacked the last box. Not that she had many boxes to begin with, but it was officially done and she couldn't be happier at that.

Entering the house, it was completely silent. Figuring Regina was probably reading, Emma shucked off her boots - which desperately needed cleaning after all the gunk she had stepped on - before calling out, "Regina?"

No answer.

"Regina!" she tried again.

"In here," came a vaguely slurred response.

Following the sound, Emma arrived at Regina's office to find her girlfriend slouching on the couch, nursing a glass of amber liquid that she could only surmise included a healthy amount of alcohol.

"Are you drunk?" was the first thing out of Emma's mouth.

Rather than answer, Regina turned to look at Emma, held up her glass, and asked, "Do you know what's worse than having a troll spewing his snot all over town?"

"Having to clean it all up?" Emma offered. That's what she had been doing the entire day, plus the day before, and she could say without a doubt that it was a disgusting job.

"No," Regina enunciated, closing her eyes as she shook her head definitively. "Having to deal with the dunderheads appointed to the council and approve budgets to clean up all this mess. Can you believe that old Maggie Sawyer ardently refused to spend a penny to clean up all the snot?"

Emma blinked. Regina really was super drunk. "Did you get her to change her mind?"

Proudly, Regina said, "Yep, just casually reminded her that her kingdom in the old lands would have been decimated if not for my intervention and help. That shut her up. I swear, why I thought it'd be a good idea to give my then-allies power of positions is beyond me."

Downing the rest of the glass, Regina was about to refill her glass when she focused on Emma once again. "Do you want one?"

Having never seen Regina get so drunk before in all her years of knowing her, Emma wasn't about to miss this opportunity up. She plopped down on the couch as she said, "Of course. And don't skimp."

Soon enough, they were both hammered and loudly complaining about everything and everyone.

"I don't get it," Regina stated suddenly.

"What don't you get?" Emma responded with a giggle. She was finding everything hilarious lately, and could barely stop laughing in order to talk.

"How am I so attracted to you?" Regina continued, head swaying a bit as she studied Emma. "You're supposed to be the child of my nemesis, not a packa-pack-ay-ge of adorable, funny and sexy."

Emma howled with laughter at her girlfriend's drunken inability to pronounce package, as well as the question. "You forget irresistibly charming."

Regina rolled her eyes, taking another sip. "That's a given considering your heritage."

"Precisely," Emma said as if that explained everything. "You can't help but love me. What does baffle me is why you don't get drunk more often. You are _hilarious_."

"Two reasons," Regina said, holding up three fingers. "Hangovers, and Henry."

Emma snorted. "Come on Regina. You can do better than that. Let loose! Have fun!"

"Nothing fun about spending tomorrow eating a bowl of aspirin," Regina muttered.

"I will prove it's fun." Emma set her glass down, and then stood up, wobbling a bit. "Come on."

Regina mimicked Emma's actions, and was even less steady on her feet, collapsing against Emma's chest. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, helping her girlfriend right herself. Once Regina didn't look like she would collapse, Emma grabbed Regina's hands, and stepped back so they were at arm's length. Then, Emma led them away from the couches, and towards the middle of the room, where the polished wood allowed for their socked feet to slide around as they danced erratically around.

Well, Regina followed Emma's lead. She was sure that even if they were sober and coordinated, their movements wouldn't resemble any coherent or recognized dancing steps. Still, she let out a peal of laughter and exclaimed, "This is ridiculous! I _look_ ridiculous."

"That's the point!" Emma responded as gleeful as Regina. "You just let go and enjoy it."

And Regina did. She laughed and moved around knowing that only her girlfriend was watching. She took the lead at times, dancing with Emma, and it only made her love her girlfriend even more. And she said as much. "I love you Emma."

Emma paused, making Regina stop as well. They had never actually said the 'love' word to one another, and now they were both blushing. That could also be attributed to the amount of alcohol they had consumed, but due to the current circumstances, both were certain that the other's blush was due to Regina's words.

"I love you too," Emma responded, a goofy grin on her face, before grinning wider and saying, "You'll have to repeat it again tomorrow when we're not so drunk."

Regina groaned. "So needy. But fine. I suppose it's to be expected from a princess."

Emma scoffed. "Says the queen."

Smiling self-satisfied, Regina countered, "A queen doesn't ask, she takes and makes it hers."

Moving closer, Emma murmured, "Like how you did with me?"

"Precisely," Regina responded just as quietly. "You are mine."

"All yours," Emma agreed, joining their lips together in a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was this little story!
> 
> Next drabble is Halloween themed, so that's when I'll be posting it.
> 
> Meanwhile I'll be working on a new chapter of Her Stable Girl followed by How many times can a heart break?.
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
